Cliche
by Duke157
Summary: I've always wanted to try out the basic cliches of PJO. Here's my edition of classic PJO cliches. Rated T for now.
1. A Surprising Revelation

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any characters involved except Jenna, Jennifer and Lola.**

* * *

It was no secret that my roommate was a weird nerd who never does anything fun for a living, but it still came as a surprise to most people exactly how nerdy she can be. We've been living together in this dorm room for over a year now and I still haven't seen her do anything other than study or work on some weird architectural drawing.

This is the second year in a row that we've been roommates, and that is no coincidence. Our high school is associated with the nearby primary and middle school, so we rarely ever have students transferring in or out after we join. At the beginning of junior year Jenna, my then roommate transferred out because she was moving to France with her family. I was so jealous of her, she was going to meet lots of cute French boys and buy amazing French clothes and eat lots of French fries and French toast. My going away gift to her was a Fitbit. She gave me quite the look when I handed it to her, but then shook her head and gave me a hug. Anyways, about a month after that, _she_ moved in.

My lack of a roommate gave way for her to move in with me. I was pretty excited as my last roommate was so amazing, but that feeling quickly faded away. She walked in with very little amount of clothes, all of them baggy sweatpants, jeans, old t-shirts and no dress. I wondered then if she was homeless. She looked pretty good even without even trying. She had a fit body, tanned skin, and blonde princess curls, fitting into a typical Californian blonde category except for her stormy grey eyes.

The rest of her stuff was books and architectural designs… What was it that she called them? I don't know… and I don't care. Since then she just sits in our room with those designs until she gets a text on her phone, then she runs off to the library. I can count on one hand the number of times we've engaged in a conversation that got past the 'Hi's. And being my roommate, everyone knew of this within a week. She didn't even bat an eyelid at that, as if she didn't even care about her social life. It didn't take long for me to confirm that she actually didn't. She also doesn't do much other than study. Most of the time she has a determined look on her face while she's with those designs or a sad look when she's not. One thing was for sure, she always aced her tests no matter how hard they were, as if she always knew every answer. Definitely the biggest nerd I've met, I just regarded her as a statue or a vase in my room that just keeps shifting around from place to place. I didn't even spend any time in my room with all the parties and the dating.

Then she surprised us all at the room shuffling on the last day of our junior year. In our dorm, we are allowed to choose our roommate for the next year by drawing lots on who gets to choose first. Her number was pretty early on the list and she chose me again. We all thought she would choose one of those nerds she was hanging around with and I wanted to room in with Emily. Most of all I didn't want her as a roommate again, so I went around asking all the nerds who she was supposed to hang around with in the Library to switch rooms with me. I got the surprise of my life when all of them denied having ever even seen her in the Library, let alone talk with them. To them, she was the Bermuda Square or something, a mystery.

That brings me to today, a month after we started senior year while I'm outside in a disguise, following my roommate, Annabeth as she is walking in the opposite direction of the Library, towards the main gate. We have curfews and stuff for us to get back on time, but none at two in the afternoon. I follow her as she walks out of the main gate, down the street and into the Pizza Hut near our campus. I walk in a little while after her and sit down a few tables behind her and lean left into the sofa so she can't see me directly but I can see what she's doing from behind. The place is relatively empty as most people still have class. As seniors, most of our work is to study in our rooms and attend the mock tests.

Jennifer, a classmate of my elder sister from college is a waitress here and when she sees me, she walks over, waving her hand.

"Hey, Lo-" Silently I gave her the shush sign and pulled her down to sit next to me. Whispering, I asked her about Annabeth.

"Does that blonde over there visit here often?"

"Yeah… she does… almost once every two weeks. Why do-"

I cut her off. "And what does she do here… other than the obvious."

"Generally she's-" She suddenly stopped and made a motion towards Annabeth. "Look."

I glanced over to her and saw my roommate get up from her seat and reach over to hug a raven haired hunk. Needless to say, I'm going to have to mine the floor for my jaw later. And then they started kissing, passionately.

"ANNABETH!"

"Lola!" I made my way over to her as fast as I can.

"ANNABETH, WHO IS THIS?" I pointed at the… the hunk.

Jennifer pulled me back from Annabeth's face. "Turn it down a bit." Was I screaming? I don't know, but this deserves my screams. I got a good look at the guy, he looked really good standing next to her. He was tall, taller than my roommate by at least 5 inches and she was already really tall at 5'10''. His biceps close to ripping his shirt as his stomach showed off a six-pack. But the most striking features are his goofy smile and his blueish-green eyes that looked like the ocean. As far as guys go, she certainly hit the jackpot with him.

"Lola… Meet my boyfriend, Percy." _BOYFRIEND._

"Lola, I told you to stop screaming…" I must have said that out loud, really loud according to Jennifer's face.

"Y-yeah…"

"How? What? When? Is… is this what you do when you have to go to the Library?"

Annabeth blushed as she let out a meek sound of agreement.

"Wow, we really misjudged you. Everyone always thought you would end up alone with a bunch of cats and your drawings."

Mr. I-would-totally-die-for-you started sniggering behind Annabeth as irritation masked her features. "Wow, Wise Girl... You left quite the impression on you classmates." She smacked him on his head. I could see her smile creep back onto her face as the corners of her lips turned up.

"Anyways, how long have you two been dating?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah, we need details." Eagerly I pushed on.

"We've known each other since we were twelve, we became best friends and have been dating since we were sixteen. Percy goes to that Roger's High School near the Golden Gate Bridge."

"Why don't you guys go together?"

"We wanted to get into UCLA together and get majors in the subject we wanted. I want Marine Biology and Annabeth wants Architecture. These were the High Schools we had to go to get those majors." Percy answered this time. I could see Annabeth fidget slightly as if she was uncomfortable. If she didn't want to tell me, then why did she make me her roommate?

"Annabe-"

"Lola, they seem to be on a date. Interview her when they get back." Annabeth visibly relaxed a little.

"Okay, okay… just one last question."

"Shoot" Percy put his hand around her waist.

"Why did you choose me as you roommate if you don't feel comfortable to tell me anything?"

She paused for a second. "You're the one who I'm most comfortable with in this school. I actually didn't want to tell anyone about Percy, and you never asked anything last year. I was happy with that so I chose you again."

I was about to ask something more but Jennifer pinched my arm. "You have an interview waiting." I told her before walking out. She was definitely going to tell me her entire life story tonight.

* * *

 **I always wanted to try out these PJO cliches, so here's the first one. I don't know when I'll upload another but here we go. Reviews are always welcome. I'll update my other stories by my birthday, the 15th of July.**


	2. Proving me Wrong

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any characters involved.**

* * *

I didn't spare even a minor glance at the plants wilting next to the fountain. Not that the fountain garnered much attention. In fact nothing on this island ever caught my attention anymore. My thoughts always circled around the dead person still residing in my heart.

I willed myself to let him go like the others, but I've been unable to do that. Everything around me reminds me of him, my gardening tools, the fountain, my dining table, the old pile of rubble I used to call my dining table, even my clothes. I can't even burn them because fire reminds me of him, so does setting stuff out into the water. For the first time since I was cursed, I'm almost willing to beg the Gods of Olympus for someone else.

Not that I want to get him out of my heart. Quite the contrary, I want to keep him there forever. But my wind spirit servants are getting worried and he is a mortal who has passed on from this world and I'm immortal, cursed into house arrest forever. How he managed to affect me so much, even more than Percy is as big a mystery to me as how it feels to be dead.

I let out another groan as I cross his workshop, my wind servant' worried gasps as they waited for me to burst into tears like last week, or was that two weeks … I don't know, time is difficult here on Ogygia.

But I do know that I haven't smiled since he left me, especially not since he _left_ us. That news was extremely hard on me. It just cemented my belief that I was right, I am right, I will always be right, for now and for eternity. He was the first to prove me wrong at anything, and I hate him for giving me hope that he could prove me wrong at this.

Hermes told me about his passage, they couldn't even find his soul in the Underworld. I guess that what happens when you cross the Styx the wrong way. I wept for what felt like years, so much that I must've increased the water level of the ocean.

Suddenly, I heard a noise coming from above. I don't dare look up, afraid to see another demigod hero who I must fall in love with to get rid. My worst fear is that I would fall out of love with _him_ , and eventually forget him. A task that I know I'm incapable off. So I run back to my cave and cover myself with my blanket, hoping that I never have to encounter the new guy.

* * *

I must've fallen asleep while I was hiding because I woke up to incessant shaking and a voice calling my name. The new guy wouldn't know my name, they never do. The only one was… I start crying once again as the new guy pulls off my blanket. I fight him for it, desperately trying to believe he isn't here. What have you done to me?

"Calypso, sunshine look at me."

No… It isn't possible… that voice… that name… He's dead… I must be dreaming… or losing my mind… It isn't poss-

"Sunshine, please look at me. I'm here… Please."

I stop struggling and slowly allow my mind to let me believe he is removing the blanket. I expected to wake up in another pool of my own tears but when the blanket came off I saw his face, covered in grease, oil, dirt and scratch marks. I let myself indulge in my greasy utopian sight for just a moment before I remembered my real life of an estranged goddess. Deciding that I didn't want to worry my wind servants any more, I rejected my heaven and pushed him away.

"No, you are dead, they couldn't even find you in the Underworld. Hermes told me everything. Don't torment my dreams anymore, I've been crying over you for years now."

"So daddy Stoll was here, was he. He got half the facts right at least, I did die in that explosion. But I didn't stay dead, why do you think they couldn't my soul?"

My head whipped around to face him, my unkempt auburn hair flying around wildly. I stared him up and down, trying to make sense of the words he just spoke. He looked thinner and his hair longer than what I remember. The dirt and grease just barely hiding the bruises and the blood. I reached out to touch him, letting myself hope for it to be true. I silently apologise to my wind servants as I knew I had to find out whether my hopes could be realised, the tiniest chance of possibility enticing me. If it is true that I'm right once again, and that he doesn't really exist, I'm going to beg the gods to kill me, to let me fade away and end this torture.

He reached out and grabbed my hand, and suddenly I couldn't take it anymore. He's real and alive and in front of me and the thought of that drives me to leap at him and kiss him senseless.

My mind was soaring up to the stars as our lips met. We both fell to the floor, me on top of him. I took in his greasy scent and realised that Ogygia was no longer home to me, it was just my birthplace. I belonged in his arms and tongue should return to his mouth. His dirt covered hand reached behind me and caressed the small of my back as the other reached up to my neck. I let my hands roam his scrawny body, over his tool belt, thin back and through his messy hair. To say I've been waiting would be the understatement of the eon. Questions could wait, our tongues had much more important jobs to do, like dancing. He promised to teach me a few dances when he got back, something I freely let myself believe he had done. I dare not think of what I would do if that isn't true.

It felt like hours had passed before we finished kissing, and it must have been. We can't die on Ogygia, so we do not have to breathe. The night had passed and daylight was streaming through the entrance of the cave. I glanced at his face in the sunlight and hoped once again that he wouldn't disappear from sight as a figment of my imagination.

"How are you here? Tell me. And what do you me Hermes was half true?" I couldn't wait any longer.

He sighed. "He was half right, I did die. But before I got myself into that explosion, I had a potion. It was something that would bring me back from the dead. So I died, but I was brought back to life immediately. I knew I had to do it because then I could meet you again. You said no man alive has ever found this island twice. So I died and came back to life, that way I count as another man to the curse. Also, I found Odysseus' map to this island which needed a crystal from your cave. Remember, I took one last time. And that's how I got past three problems at once and came here to find you. I made a promise to you Sunshine… and this time the home boy Valdez is here to stay. Also, you thought about me every night?"

I blush at his last statement, and then turn around and kiss him on the cheek, placing one of my hand on his shoulder. I suddenly notice the blood seeping out from it, quickly I search his body for more injuries. He had cuts and bruises on several parts of his body. I got up and reached for my medicinal kit as he tries to get up and hug me. I push him down on my bed and force him to lie there.

"Love, while you're at it, is my workshop still around. I'm sure you would have gotten rid-"

"It's still there." I blushed again when he called me love.

"Oh… okay… I need it to fix my dragon, Festus… whatever is left of him at least." Festus is here, I can finally meet him. "And Sunshine… I'm really sorry, I don't know why I keep doing it over and over again." I start to worry about what he could possibly be apologising for. "I… uhhh… I kind of… broke your dining table again."

I stare at him for a few seconds before bursting to laughter. That was so like him, I'm glad he hasn't changed much. If he ever does change, I want to be there with him to see it happen. I want to be the one by his side whenever he changes, or even if he remains the same. I want that but not today. Today, I want to cuddle up in his arms and sleep… without hurting him of course. I stop laughing and then stare into his eyes.

"Leo… I… I can't… I…" I sigh. "Thank You Leo."

"What for honeybunch?"

"For proving me wrong…"

* * *

 **I've always wanted to try a Caleo reunion, so here's my take. Enjoy it as my early birthday gift to the Caleo fandom. And thanks for the response to the previous chapter.**


	3. To Drink or Not to Drink

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any characters involved.**

* * *

Placing the coffee back on the kitchen table, Sally walked over to her secret cupboard and grabbed a bottle of red wine. Usually she wouldn't resort to alcohol, she always has been and still is against the intake of such addictive and harmful substances, but she desperately needed something to get her through tonight. She walked back and sat down on one side of the couch, placing her legs across as she broke open the seal of the bottle.

Nobody knew of her secret drinking nights when Paul was away on some State-wise teachers meet or a school camping trip. She always made sure to finish all of her work outside and let anyone who could contact her know that she was asleep before she brought out the bottle, afraid of what Paul would think if he found out that she was drinking the very stuff he occasionally preached against in his morning classes.

She knew she would probably drink a little too much tonight, it has been months since she last saw Annabeth and every night without Paul she needed a drink to keep her from doing something worse. It wasn't that Paul didn't spend enough time at home but there was some stuff he just couldn't avoid. And if he went out of his way to stay home, Sally would just feel worse. So despite his protests she pushed him into his Prius and spent the night getting drunk.

Drinking wasn't something new to her, she had been quite the party animal in her younger days. She was famed for being an extremely heavy drinker. Her high school classmates would be shocked to see the present day _Party Sally_ , even more when they hear that she hadn't had a drink in over eighteen years.

The change came for her one cold night at a hospital near Manhattan, when the nurse walked into her ward with a blue bundle and handed it over to her. In the nine months during her pregnancy, Sally's thoughts mostly circled around the fact that she wasn't allowed to drink, and her dreams mainly wandered about the details of the drinking party she was planning to have once her delivery was over, about who she was inviting and what brand of whisky to buy. But when she held the little blue bundle that was baby Percy in her arms, all thoughts of the party went right out the window. And when he opened his eyes a few hours later and caught her finger in is tiny palm, she vowed to herself never to drink again.

She stuck to her vow very well for all these years. She didn't drink when she was abandoned by everyone to raise Percy by herself, she didn't drink during her abusive relationship with Gabe, she didn't drink when Percy was out fighting for the gods in the Titan War, she even didn't drink when Percy disappeared a few months. But now Annabeth is gone as well, and last she heard from camp, the two of them fell into Tartarus.

Sally took another big gulp directly from the bottle, normally she wouldn't immerse herself too deep in these thoughts during her drinking nights, but today a few of them slipped through and now she was drowning in her tears and alcohol.

 _*DING-DONG*_

Sally jumped up from her seat, nobody was supposed to be here right now. She was positive she told everyone who would contact her that she was going to sleep. A little absent minded from the alcohol, she left the bottle by the side of the couch and waddled over to the door. She tried looking through the peephole, but the dark lobby didn't give her much of a hint about the person or persons on the other side of her door. She frowned a little before taking a step back and unlocking the door, swinging it open.

"Hi Mom."

The words and that voice instantly sobered up the brunette as she blinked her eyes at the two teenagers standing at her doorstep. They were completely covered in scars and bruises, like they've stepped out of the infirmary after a long battle. For a second, she considered that she might be hallucinating and all the alcohol she's had over the years is finally getting to her but she needed to eliminate the possibility that Percy was actually there first. She reached out and touched his cheek before doing the same for the blonde by his side. Confirming that her son and her future daughter-in-law were safe, whole and most importantly home, Sally let her tears flow as pulled the two demigods into a tight embrace. Annabeth instantly detected the smell of alcohol coming from Sally but didn't say anything.

"I've waited months. _MONTHS!_ Do you know worried I was?"

"Mom. I cou-"

"And I don't get any information. Can't you just write one lousy letter saying that you're fine? You are friends with Hermes, and you told me he owed you for something. Couldn't you have asked him to send something?" Sally knew she wasn't actually angry and the smile on their faces showed that they knew this as well.

"Sally, we're sor-"

"Not you Annabeth dear. You did nothing wrong."

"Hey! How come my mother is choosing my girlfriend over me?" Percy pointed at Annabeth as he pouted.

"Isn't it obvious that I'd choose her?"

"But-"

"But nothing. You disappeared on us, you don't get a say in this matter. Come inside Annabeth, you came directly from camp didn't you. You must be hungry, I think I still have some leftovers from dinner and some snacks." Annabeth stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend before following the brunette inside.

"Thanks Sally."

"It's nothing at all dear." Percy's mouth lay agape as he watched the interaction between the two women. He shook his head before following them inside and closing the door. He would've joined them in the kitchen but something caught his eye.

"Mom… Have you been drinking?"

The two girls froze on spot. The older woman slowly turned around to face her son.

"Percy… I…"

"Mom, I thought you were always against alcohol."

"I… I'm…" Sally fumbled for words as she tried to explain her past.

"Percy, we can do this in the morning."

Percy stared at the blonde girl for a few seconds. He wasn't against his mother drinking, but he was just curious. And if Annabeth knew and was fine with it, who was he to argue? She was the thinker in their relationship.

"Fine, we'll talk in the morning." The sigh of relaxation his mother let out told him he made the right choice. "Just so you know mom, I'm fine with you drinking. I'm sure you must have needed it for a good reason. I was just curious."

Sally smiled at her son as she walked over and kissed his forehead. She knew she wouldn't need a drink anywhere in the near future. The worst was over.

Later that night as she watched the two sleeping demigods on either side of her, she knew she made the right decision to give up drinking all those years ago in that hospital ward. And no matter how many more times she would be faced with that decision, as long as she had these two, the result would always be the same.

* * *

 **This turned out a little better than I hoped it would. The whole drinking part was not something I originally planned, but I'm glad it worked out that way. Hope you guys like it.**

 **I'll update my _Life in Tartarus_ story soon, please review on that story about how you want me to continue it.**

 **Also, as usual, reviews - flames or otherwise are always welcome. And thanks for the response on this story up until now. See you later guys.**


	4. The Talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any characters involved except Zoe and Bob.**

* * *

I woke up dreaming of our wedding night and the honeymoon in the Swiss Alps that followed, leaving me more than a little horny for the raven haired idiot sleeping next to me. But now was not the time, maybe after they left. I caught a glance at the date, today was the day, Percy and I knew it and there wasn't anything we could do to avoid it. It's the day I've been dreading since the last time I came across it, three years ago. I let out a breathy sigh and got out of bed. Zoe and Bob must be up, I thought as I walked into the kitchen. I placed the bread in the toaster and started up the coffee machine. I may need something stronger but it can't be helped, the kids were still here.

Just as I removed the coffee machine from its place on the kitchen slab, Zoe walked in.

"Mornin' mommy."

"Morning sleepyhead." She scratched her raven black hair as she walked over and picked up the bread from the toaster. Grabbing peanut butter and jam from the refrigerator, she nearly got to the dining table before I called out her again.

"Didn't I tell you to replace the bread once you take yours? Your brother and father have to eat as well."

"Oh right, I forgot. Sorry." She quickly rushed back and placed two breads in the toaster and pushed the button. I smiled at the happy expression on her face as she carried the stuff in her hands back to the dining table where I kept a few plates earlier. She didn't usually forget stuff, which doesn't come as a surprise to anyone, she is my daughter. But every once in a while, she does have her Percy moments, and it was these rare moments that make me love her even more, if that was even possible. My little bundle of joy is growing up so fast, she's already twelve. I catch myself before I tear up too much. I'm having trouble letting go of just two, I don't understand how the gods can part ways with hundreds of children and still be fine with it. They are just cruel assholes. A distant rumble from the sky was the only response I got.

"Annabeth, did you say insulting something about Hera again?" My wonderful husband wandered into the kitchen, hair messed up, eyes drowsy and shoulders slouched. He placed a kiss on my cheek and then picked up the coffee from the coffee machine and poured us a cup each. He handed me half a sugar cubes and picked up two for himself.

"About all of them except Hera and Lady Artemis."

"Is it about the gods and their kids again?"

"Yeah." I stirred the coffee and took a sip from the cup, the heat slightly burning my tongue but the mix of the bitterness of the coffee beans and the faint sweetness from the sugar leaving a wonderful taste in my mouth.

"Come here." He pulled me in and planted a light kiss on my lips. That was just what I needed today, bitter coffee and my sweet husband.

"Ewww…"

"Ugh, could you guys not indulge in PDA down so early in the morning." My blonde fifteen year old son walked in and grabbed the bread from the toaster. He took out two slices from the pack to replace them and then grabbed the peanut butter from his sister at the table.

"I don't want to hear that from you Mr. Parker." He coughed up on his bread as I reminded him of his current girlfriend of over a year, daughter of Demeter, Sarah Parker. Earlier this month, I caught the two of them in the midst of a rendezvous behind Zeus's Fist after Capture the Flag when I went to visit him. It was an embarrassing night for all of us, especially after I realized Chiron had followed me. Somehow, whenever any of us attempt at a rendezvous, that's when we lose his usually very noticeable presence.

I broke out of my thought cycle when Zoe got up from her seat with an empty plate and headed for the kitchen sink. This wasn't time to be reminiscing about our embarrassing moments of the past.

"Zoe, wait."

"Yes mommy?"

"What are you doing in the evening?"

She tilted her head to the side, probably confused at the unusual question. "Nothing."

"Good." I shot a glance at Percy, who replied with a nod. "We are going for a pretty long drive."

"Are you going to give her _The Talk_?" Bob asked in between his bites of Peanut Butter sandwiches.

"Yes."

"Then can I join?"

"Fine, you can join." His face instantly brightened up, he always liked to listen to _The Talk_ once he found out about the origin of his name from it.

"Is that the one about how my body will change and I'll start liking guys, because a few of my friends told me about it a little, and I read up about the rest of it at the library. So if it is that, then can we just leave it. Besides, I think Bob is the one who needs it more than I do. I overheard Sarah say something to her friends like she wasn't satisfied or something along those lines." All three of us choked on whatever we eating or drinking.

*cough* "No…" *cough* "It… isn't that." Percy managed to cough out, but we weren't sure if she heard it completely because Bob grabbed his sister's hand and dragged her upstairs, his face glowing like a bright red Christmas lamp. It'll probably be a while before we see either of those two again.

"Looks like Zoe got Biology then." Percy got up from his seat, picked out a paper from his jacket and scribbled Biology beneath a list of subjects under the name Zoe.

"Yeah, still no math huh?"

"No." We reveled in our quiet breakfast and then cuddled on couch watching a documentary on Aztec Architecture. Who am I kidding, I watched while Percy slept with his strong arms around me, his face buried in the crook of my neck while I got comfortable on his lap. He still drooled in his sleep. But that's one of the many reasons I still loved him.

My thoughts wandered back to the realization that Zoe got Biology, not before analyzing, admiring and perfectly memorizing Percy's adorable sleeping expression, but that's a story for another day. I always wondered who might get Architecture. Because they are my children, I expected them to do at least decently well in all of their subjects, but it seems like they inherited different subjects from each of us. So their report card is usually an array of _A+_ s and _D_ s. The parent teacher conferences are extremely weird. They get chastised by one teacher and then praised by the next. The only stuff they have in common is, they are commonly good at Physical Education and Greek Mythology, which didn't come as a surprise to either of us. The real surprise was that they were both extremely bad at math, something I'm still a little angry at Percy for.

When it comes to their godly powers, Zoe is good at all stuff water while Bob is the Earthquake and Sea Storm guy. On more than one occasion, Percy had to console a crying toddler Bob and his mini earthquakes. Zoe was much easier to handle, she liked to flood the sink when she's sad, and cause a mild drizzle when she was angry. They are both intelligent in their own quirky way.

* * *

I woke Percy up after the documentary finished. Even though I hate to admit it out loud, we both know that he's much better at cooking than me. We had planned to cook a steak for the kids since it is their last day before they leave for camp, the first day of camp in her entire life for Zoe Silena Jackson. And that is where _The Talk_ comes in.

Throughout my childhood, I've been running away from monsters while Percy had to deal with an abusive step-father for most of his life before camp. Those were hard times for both of us and we didn't want our children to face the same hardships at such a young age by sending them to camp. We wanted to give them as much of a normal child's life as possible before they left. And we didn't want to burden them with our pasts so we hid the in depth story of the Titan War and the War against Gaia, especially the stuff about Tartarus, though they know about the existence of gods and monsters. Three years ago, we told Bob everything in a similar manner, we took him on a drive around the coastline of the nearby beach, and he took it somewhat… well. He was certainly surprised, and a little annoyed that we kept stuff from him. But he was much more relieved that his name meant something significant. Bob Damasen Jackson, hated his name because he thought we were too lazy to think of a good name for him and tried to make up for it with an extremely weird middle name. He was right to some extent. Percy was indeed too lazy to think of good name for Iapetus after he erased the titan's memory, but of course we did not tell him that. Today, we tell Zoe the truth.

* * *

Percy drove the car out onto the driveway and the rest of us got in, Bob took shotgun while I got in the back with my daughter.

"Sis, I'm just forewarning you, some of the stuff you are about hear might be too much information for you to process."

"Wish you'd have given me a similar warning before you started throwing cheesy lines at Sarah over the IM today morning." Bob blushed another bright red. Even though she's just twelve, Zoe is really good at riling up her brother.

"Now Zoe, what your brother says is true. So just keep a clear head and tell us if you want some time to process stuff. Okay darling?"

"Okay mommy."

* * *

"So… you guys were such amazing heroes." We spent nearly three hours explaining everything, though I was doing most of the explaining, Percy and Bob helped whenever they could. Bob spent quite some time explaining the Tartarus part, emphasizing the origins of his name. It helped because we still weren't completely over the trauma from Tartarus. We don't have nightmares since we sleep cuddling each other but every once in a while we still have to wake up and reassure ourselves that the other is still tightly wrapped in our arms.

"Alright. I have renewed respect for you two." Percy stopped the by the side of the road, and we all were staring at my daughter, expectantly.

"And?" Bob asked his little sister.

"And what?"

"That's it. Don't you have anything more to say, baby doll?" Now it was Percy's turn to ask her the same question.

"No, not really. The two of you are probably the strongest demigods and are definitely the strongest pair of demigods, probably for all eternity. So it just means that if I have to catch up to you, I will have to work a lot harder. Sure, it means you were different before Bob was born, but you didn't lie about who you were after Bob's birth. You are still Bob and my mommy and daddy, just a lot more amazing now. And I am very happy about that part. Of course I will have more enemies to fight now, those who were your enemies. But I'm sure I can get through that too, just like you did. I just didn't like that you hid all of this for so long. It's alright though, you had your reasons." I can't stop smiling and the pout on Percy's face doesn't help at all. Up until now we haven't really come across many traits similar to myself and Mother, but Zoe was clearly much more of me than Bob. But this wasn't the time for this. I can gloat all I want to Percy after they leave for camp tomorrow. I pull Zoe into a hug.

"Zoe darling, thank you for being this understanding. But if at any time you feel a little overwhelmed by this or just need to know anything, just IM me. Okay darling?" Zoe nodded.

"But… A-Aren't you even a little… just a little overwhelmed by all this?" Bob managed to stutter out.

"No." Zoe smirked as she watched her brother try to convince her otherwise.

* * *

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Percy placed the car keys on the key holder. We just dropped the kids off at camp.

"Annabeth, our twelve year old daughter was right. We are amazing as a team. And they are a mix of the two of us. If they can't be alright, nobody can. They will face difficulties just like we did and they will get through them just like we did. Because they are our children." Percy hugged me from behind as I removed my jacket.

"You know… We have the house to ourselves. And I haven't met Percy junior in a while." I purred.

"So you think you can keep up?"

"You're on, Seaweed Brain." I jumped into his open arms and kissed him passionately on his soft lips.

"I love you, Annabeth Jackson. I love our kids. I love my life, and it makes all of those years of hardship worth it to be able hold you like this while our kids are at camp." Is he even real? I silently thank Aphrodite for letting it end like this before I dug into his waiting lips. What happens next is not something for this story.

* * *

 **The start turned out really good, I think I fell a little short in between but it's fine. There was no point to this, and the cliche was a general take on telling the kids of our past.**

 **Anyways please let me know what you think, reviews are highly appreciated, especially flames.**

 **Next stories to be updated (in that order):**

 **1) Reunion**

 **2) Roommate Romance**

 **3) Life in Tartarus**


End file.
